When Will You Notice My Secret?
by HinaFilipina18
Summary: A 180 to the ByaRuki stories that I've written.It features a worried Byakuya and sad and unnoticed Rukia just like the title says.  A brief portrayal of how Rukia feels towards Byakuya and how Byakuya feels for her.Please read and leave a review.


Author's Note: This drabble is based on a Tagalog song called "Kailan" which means 'when.' It's a rather sentimental song about feelings that go unnoticed. And when you love someone, you hang around the person a lot, but that person just does not notice you. I figured that seeing as I'm basically raping the replay button, continuously listening to that song, and I'm currently into the Byakuya/Rukia fandom, I should get this down before it drives me crazy the rest of the night before I have school the next morning. I damn thee, chemistry.

If you're curious about the song and the lyrics that are in Filipino and there's an English translation; here is the link youtube .com/watch?v=M9waCw3d3g4 Obviously I got it from youtube and I did not make it; just make sure you take out the space between the word youtube and the period after it. The second song that plays afterwards is NOT what I had listened to. In fact, I used a different vid with only just the song and the Tagalog lyrics. I sincerely hope you guys give the link a try even if the song is not in English. It's a pretty soft, acoustic, sad song, for that its relaxing as well. It's what I was replaying while I was typing up this story. It gives the feel of the story.

Rukia Kuchiki sighed as she looked at the cherry blossoms fluttering off their branches from above her head. She was enjoying atmosphere of the spring day, with its blue skies, its light wind ruffling her hair. Her eye caught the figure of Byakuya Kuchiki striding across from where she sat. His stoic gaze was diverted straight ahead of him, never leaving that position.

Rukia gulped and exhaled. How many times was it that she caught herself looking at him from across the table when they were eating their breakfast in the morning and dinner in the evening? She felt like a fool. She was his younger sister. His deceased wife's younger sister whom he adopted. Why should she feel this pang in her heart every single time she looked at him but he did not look back? Although she looked like her sister she wasn't Hisana at all. She could never be with him.

Then she began thinking about the moments where they were alone together, having tea, which she would pour into his cup. She remembered the way his fingers brushed against his when she handed him his cup. Another pang of longing pierced her already longing heart. "If only you knew…" she softly said to the heavens above.

Even though Byakuya's mind was focused on an errand and his gaze was straight ahead, he could not help but notice Rukia under his favorite cherry blossom tree—the same one he always sat under at night when he could not sleep. He saw a sad expression on his face and wondered what it was that was ailing her. Surely, it wasn't unpleasant enough for her to go suicidal on him. Then, his mind began to wonder what would happen if she did do the unthinkable and did take her life. He wondered what would life be like without her tailing him around sometimes, accompanying him to the meetings and when he was running errands. Some might have found it annoying but he found it comforting and adorable that she would do something like that regardless of his cold demeanor. He liked it when she was around him.

"Perhaps she is thinking about Ichigo Kurosaki, Master," Senbonzakura offered.

Byakuya did not say anything but felt a surge of annoyance.

"Go to her, Master. Comfort her." Byakuya was about to open a door that would take him away from the garden that Rukia happened to be in but he stopped. Then, he looked back to see Rukia's form.

"She is fine," he said, coolly. "She does not need me…" His traitorous heart—and zanpakutou- told him otherwise. He opened the door and put one step in and paused again. Now, it was this gut-wrenching feeling he felt that told him that he was wrong.

Rukia closed her eyes and let a tear fall down her cheek. Whatever she did, affectionate or helpful, she felt that he did not notice her. And she loved him. Her savior from Shinsou…that was what started it all. He called her his pride. She wanted to be something more. And she knew he wasn't one to start talking about how he felt about her unless she asked. But she was afraid to ask, afraid of the answer that she would get. Because of this, he would never know.

"Rukia." She thought she would jump out of her skin. The subject of her thoughts was looming above her with the usual cool, emotionless expression on his face.

"Yes?" she said, leaping up and bowing low.

"You are here why?"

"I needed a place to think, Nii-sama," she said, internally struggling with the honorific. Byakuya found himself internally wincing at it. It didn't fit. At all.

"I see." There was silence. An awkward silence where Senbonzakura kept telling him, "Ask if she is fine, Master." Byakuya shut him off.

"Is there something wrong that you are here?" Rukia asked awkwardly.

"I came over to see if you are doing well. I had the impression that something was bothering you."

"It's nonsense," Rukia said, waving it off, hurt by her own words. She took one step back and said, "Well, I think I've done enough thinking today! I must go now…Nii-sama." Again with that honorific. She bowed once more and turned around; she let more drops of tears run down her face and mix with the wind as she ran away.

"If only you knew…" she thought, crying to herself as she dashed away, leaving a worried Byakuya to look on.

AN: I think I got a big toe down on having Byakuya in character. Please oh please, dear readers, tell me if I'm just a little closer to having an in-character Byakuya Kuchiki. I think Rukia is a bit too emotional in here but hey she's going through that teen span in her life and her hormones are going crazy on her and she just doesn't know what to do. Hell, maybe it's the fact that her time of month is coming up that she's acting this way. Whatever the case, I hope that you guys somewhat liked this story. It can be considered a oneshot depending on whether or not I get any reviews; I'll probably add a chapter if I get any. The other story "Byakuya Throws a Birthday Bash" will be worked on soon, I hope; in case you guys don't know what you are talking about please go through my stories in my profile and check it out. Otherwise, I hope you guys review this story. It made me cry a bit in the middle as I was writing Rukia's crying scene. Siiigh. Please review; chocolate milkshakes for all that do!


End file.
